legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PatchM142/Mapping out YouReeka
I've been working over the past few days to piece together all our knowledge of YouReeka so far. And to be honest, there's so much we don't know. Sometime in 2007, YouReeka was born, looking something like...well, this. This world which we know so little about was part of Wonderland, a vast world system in-which everything was connected together. To travel between Nimbus Park (An early version of Avant Gardens) and YouReeka, you walked through a gateway, was was the way to travel to Gnarled Forest and Forbidden Valley, both of which were redesigned as well. This YouReeka is the only reference to Gordon, the Assembly Inventor, and the Inventor building, although concept art and file data shows that it was definitely programmed, or at least, it had started to be programmed, when the hammer fell and a redesign was called. Quite a bit of this was scrapped and through away, such as that Mars Ship Debris challenge. Actually, we really don't know what survived the first redesign. All that we know is that some time later, YouReeka was redesigned again, pushing LU's released date from 2008 to 2009. Now that this was over, YouReeka looked something like this. LEGO wasn't in a huge hurry to give out info about it, and all we hear was that a reporter was coming soon. NOT. The game was redesigned again to Nimbus Station. Locations So, working with images, I've begun to pencil in and recreate from what we already know about YouReeka into this map below. I'd appreciate feedback on all of this; this map truely is what LU should have been about, even though it will never be. As you can see, much of it is still mysterious, but I think, working from photos, I've narrowed it down a bit. Skunkbuster HQ This is a pretty obvious location from this picture. You can clearly see the big blue building which makes itself home to the skunkbusters. Behind it, you'll note that white bar on the left going into the mountains. I'll get to that in a moment. In the middle of the picture, beside the garage, we can see a large white tank, presumably the anti-stink tank filling up the skunkbuster van behind them. The skunkbuster HQ can be better seen in this picture here, but its very lacking in telling us more about what's beyond the red building. That bush you see behind him though, is one that Shival seems to like to spawn quite often. Just so you know, if you see it. Team Play Island No idea, really, if this actually exists on the map, but it was on the original map (first image), and it's remained a constant landmark. It was some kind of team game, as the name implies. Train Station I said I would get to that white line. The train station is a rather interesting one, since the monorail track travels all the way around YouReeka. That white line as you see in the first skunkbuster image traveling into the rock face reappears nearby the station. If you note the shape of the building, as well as the direction of the path you can barely see on the left, it plots exactly into the map, as well as fitting in with the monorail going into the mountain near the skunkbuster. We can see the track in this image here, going behind the YouReeka fountain. From where this image was taken, it also proves the existance of those two LEGO Creator buildings near the sea, as well as the fountain itself. This pretty much dictates the whole track, if not for one more image here. In the background of this image of the old quick build interface, we can see much of the side of the plaza. Jamesster has expressed concern that this may not be from the same version of YouReeka, but I believe that it is, having seen the lamp posts, rail, and one other thing. The paths shown are probably linked to the lower right near the "Random Buildings" text I drew on the map, close to the teleport gate on the far east. But in any case, this gives us enough data to project the course of the monorail track. This projected course fits in well with what we've seen so far, as well as what we're about to see. In any case, we can agree that the monorail traveled in a circle around YouReeka. Inventor's building. According to Jamesster, this building is not the Slip 'N Slide I originally deemed it, but actually in Inventor's building. I probably should have done more research on that picture. This building apparently had moving pistons running up and down it, and was a pretty lively building. It could be built in real life, as was the case here at CES: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb5RuBY9-3s. Far right, 1:50, you can see it on a shelf. There's also evidence that the Gold Brick was located on top of that yellow building there, as seen in this picture (I would enlarge it). But since the red building is a bit different, we can't place it as right here, so it's probably located somewhere else. But since there aren't too many creator buildings in YouReeka, even though it looks like there are, it really can't be far. Unless that this panel is from a different version. Either way, going back to the Inventor's building, it just seems to fit. Nimbus Park/Avant Gardens Teleport Gate The slash is only because I don't know what they called it at the time. I'm only guessing it's there from this image on the right. This image shows another clear view of the monorail track. I believe it was taken near the top right of the screen (to the left of the buildings in the Slip 'n Slide picture). There are a few pictures, like the teleport sign, which can be found at LEGO Universe FAQ.pdf, an old QA document for LEGO. But it really doesn't show much of the area, so there's now way to be sure. Teleport Gates Imagination is the wind beneath your wings. No idea if any of these locations are right, but paths have to go somewhere. It's open to debate. In Conclusion I've got more data to show, but in the interests of letting you eat all of this right now, I'll leave you with this. Please actually read it if you comment. I really hate when people say "Cool" without knowing what I even wrote. If anyone has anything to add, feel free. YouReeka seems to be getting quite a bit larger than we knew. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts